The Dark Force of Ryss
by Red Rum1
Summary: Set after GF. Ryss' quest for power will not cease and Fiona is the new key to her ultimate desires. It's interesting, I swear.
1. The Dark Force of Ryss

****

The Dark Force of Ryss

written by: Red Rum

Note: Zoids owns me, not the other way around.

I was wrong to think I could change Raven. He's hopeless, and the only one I'll ever find any use for is another Zoidian.

That leaves only Alise Lynette.

Raven would have been a good tool, for he had strength, and wasn't easily swayed. Determined, but stubborn. Which is why I couldn't put up with him.

"Spectral, come here." The organoid appears at my command. "Go find Alise Lynette and bring her back here." Reuniting the Zoidians at Zoids Eve.

I walked around the various stone statues, studying their grace, their magnificent presence. I was very aware of my importance. Hers too. They were beckoning me to reveal their true capability. And while I wasn't quite willing to sacrifice myself, I could find someone else to do it for me.

There was a lone pod in the back. Nothing spectacular, just a green glass-like shield that I found broken into little pieces after it had stored Shadow. Shadow, who had fallen under the depraved influence of the Dark Kaiser.

This was the pod I healed and repaired, ready for Alise. She'd bring back power unimaginable, all to be harnessed by me. 

Out of Hiltz's control, I found new ways to satisfy my need for dark strength. The natural place for a Zoidian to look was Zoid Eve. It was ultimate good, and ultimate evil rolled into one. I smirk with satisfaction.

Lucky Raven, I think. He's not victim to my control anymore.

-----

I woke up in an instant after hearing something deep inside me. It's been at least a year since I've even thought about Zoid Eve, other than a project. It's calling me back, I fear.

I look around the empty room. I find it awfully cold when no one's around. I wish Van was here.

Right now, Van's helping to excavate a newfound ruin, and I'll be joining them later to see if I can conjure up any memory. Not like I want to, but I must help however I can.

I get out of bed and turn on the light. The room doesn't look as haunting. I decide to see what I can do around the base.

Suddenly, a flash appears before my eyes, which I recognize as Spectral a moment too late. I turn around at hearing glass break, but the organoid already has me in its grasp. What is Ryss' organoid doing here? If only I had someone to help me. Van! Zeke would sure be a big help about now. I struggle, but I know it's useless.

-----

I hear a low growl from Spectral. So she's here.

Perfect.

I hear her call out my name once she spots me. I turn around and look at the only other living Zoidian.

I look at the body, which is defiant even at capture. This shell only represents power to me. I walk toward the two, stopping a meter in front of them.

"Release her," I command Spectral, who does so.

She stands up tall and looks me straight in the eye. For such a seemingly sweet girl, she's awfully bold. I smile.

"Why am I here, Ryss?" she demands. 

I examine her. I see she feels inferior under my gaze when I inspect her emotion.

"For my benefit." She doesn't say anything.

"I am preparing to relinquish you to the higher Zoidian powers so that I might gain powers unimaginable."

"I thought you were out of the darkness' grip. You were trusted."

I take one step closer to her and smile wickedly. She stares back at me, then I grab her shirt, and lead her to the pod chamber.

-----

What the heck happened to Ryss?

One moment she's following me around all the time, clinging to me, the next she's evil again and trying to gain power. Which would explain why she was following me around.

I'm glad I'm not in her grip anymore. She got on my nerves. I may not be considered against the Imperial or Republic anymore, but it doesn't mean I'm still not a threat. I just don't want to fight anymore.

I wonder what's happened to the rest of the idiots, the ones on the Guardian Force. Most likely Van's still their valiant hero, to be worshipped. Fiona's probably his girlfriend; it's only a matter of time until they get married. A useless war, and the only good to come of that was the defeat of Hiltz and Prozen.

Especially Prozen.

Ryss revealed to me my childhood, my tormented past, and it's why I hate Prozen. Taken as a young child, raised as a weapon. I wouldn't be so messed up now if it weren't for him.

Thanks.

-----

Stupid pod, it's uncomfortable in here. 

Ryss grins at me wickedly and prepares some tools for the ceremony. Spectral looks bored. I look around. I'm surprised I can keep my eyes open like this in the liquid. Hey wait; am I going to start getting all wrinkly in here?

Ryss stares intently at my pod. Gracious, she has the most unnerving stare, eyes that seem to be just about everywhere at once. It's not a harsh glare, but it's still creepy.

"You won't have to wait much longer, _Fiona_." She smiles as she speaks. I glare back.

"It won't hurt." That doesn't change my outlook on the situation at all. She paces around my viridescent-hued chamber then stops.

"Just a second. I'll be right back…" Ryss dashes off and leaves me behind wondering what in the world it's all about.

-----

End Chapter 1

-----


	2. Cruel Fate

****

The Dark Force of Ryss

Chapter 2: Cruel Fate

Disclaimers: Same as before

A/N: I forgot to mention that Chapter 1 was beta'd by Callisto Nicol. Much thanks Calli-chan! Thanks to the reviewers too, your opinions are much treasured.

I wander around aimlessly. I don't know just what it is I'm supposed to be doing. There's no purpose anymore. Ryss told me to find something, something I was interested in, and to live out the rest of my life the best I could. How can I do that? I'm always plagued by these memories, and no matter how I try to get rid of them, they haunt me.

I see children playing in the street. It's funny how I know I've impacted their lives, their futures. The way I know I've destroyed some other children's futures, the ones who could be playing here right now. And how these children are experiencing a sweet bliss of childhood, the one I didn't receive. Did I not deserve it?

"Hey mister!" I look down to see a young boy tugging at my leg.

"What?" I try my best not to sound harsh.

"Wanna play ball with us? We need another player to even out the teams and you're the closest thing to another kid we got around here."

I smile. Why not? I follow him to the makeshift field beside the road.

----- 

I look around the desolate temple. Where was it?

I was looking for the scroll. I'd show Alise Lynette something that I'm sure would… interest her. I dig through a pile of scrolls, searching for the right one.

The one bad thing about this power transfer is that it takes so long. I might have to wait up to a week for the fluids to take effect. I spot the bright pink ribbon among the dull, faded ones. I force myself to relax as I pull out the scroll and wait for the memory.

flashback

I watch her cry, not feeling like I'm really there. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Alise was always the most empathetic of the village, while I was "blessed" with strong psychic powers. She's crying because of the Deathsaurer. 

We all know it's coming closer, even the least psychic Zoidian senses the ever-nearing presence. She can't do anything about it, and she can't stand to see her race destroyed. I'm concerned about her.

We'll watch all the buildings dematerialize in seconds, everything we've worked for, gone. She's terrified, and all I can do is watch her cry.

end flashback

I carry the scroll in one arm and walk back to the central hall.

-----

I float in the pod, bored, for a while until Ryss reappears. She's got an old scroll under her right arm, and she looks rather reminiscent, as if she's been thinking.

I wish she'd share whatever was so amusing. I could use entertainment right now.

"Miss me?" I didn't. But then, I didn't really care.

She holds her hand out to untie the scroll. A pull of the ribbon and the scroll slides down, reaching the floor. She glances up at me for a second then walks with the scroll unfolded closer to the pod. 

Ryss inhales deeply and begins to read so softly that I can't hear. Creepy, that's what Van said about Ryss. She speaks a little louder, sounding like a whisper, an unintelligible breeze of words. I tried to listen, pressing my ear to the glass holding us apart.

I realize she's not speaking or reciting anything. She's actually singing. Her voice rises in barely noticeable decibels. Ryss looks up from the scroll for just an instant to look me straight in the eye. Her lips move quickly, enunciating whatever she's singing. I can't keep from closing my eyes. Ryss and her mind tricks…

-----

I watch her shut her eyes. Lulled to sleep by a simple Zoidian lullaby. She seemed pretty peaceful in slumber. Most people look at peace during sleep, and of the people I've watched, Raven was the only one not to look serene.

He just looked vulnerable.

Yet they slept alike. Despite the fact that Alise was sleeping floating in a Zoid capsule and Raven was fonder of a bed, or the floor, their habits were comparable. She let her muscles relax, and sleep was the only time Raven relaxed. 

She sleeps like a baby. Still a child, isn't she?

Her expression is at ease, but Raven's could never be. So tense, that boy. I find myself reading her dreams. I close my eyes to feel the experience.

enter Fiona's dream

I see a familiar scene. The lonely street, exposed, with the two girls. One girl knelt, in tears. I hated this dream every time I had it. What was her interpretation?

I feel her pain.

I watch the blue-haired girl stare at the crying one. My nightmare, and she had it too? The child stiffens, remaining distanced. Alise can not notice, her own personal anguish stifling her empathetic heart for others. You can't feel everything, I wish I could tell this little girl.

Why do I want power? If only to change this dream…

She won't stop crying. Isn't there anything we can do? My inner child and I watch, but we can't stop her tears.

escape

-----

I wake up to find no one around me. Ryss is gone, Spectral nowhere in sight. 

I've had that dream before. The first time I saw the Deathsaurer in my mind, it was reborn tragedy. I couldn't think, and it took every ounce of courage within me to take the next step forward. I hated. Power in every sense is corruption. Minister Prozen, the Dark Kaiser could tell you that certainly. I remember crying so that I soaked a puddle into the pillow. I had tried to sleep and as a last resort, I'd cried to calm myself. 

Van comforted me. He's always one I can trust. But when I found myself weeping in his arms, it didn't feel right. He was consoling, but he couldn't feel what I was feeling.

Ryss. Why does she appear in this dream? It's fate that we are the last remaining Zoidians, cruel fate will bring us together. She'll just stand there and watch me cry. That's what she does. 

-----

End Chapter 2

-----


End file.
